


Painted Hands

by nolandbeyond



Series: *cries* i just love revhound so much [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, its about the hands, please someone cover up the hammond symbols for rev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolandbeyond/pseuds/nolandbeyond
Summary: Mulberries, they muse.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: *cries* i just love revhound so much [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Painted Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i need more revhound in my life

Bloodhound is meticulous, one of the things that Revenant has come to deeply admire about them. From their live hunts in the Apex Games to cleaning their gear after a hard-fought victory, murmuring prayers and hymns in between to keep their hands steady and their mind focused.

But, right now, that meticulous attention is on Revenant’s hand.

It started with a habit, of course, one Revenant had all but forgotten about until Bloodhound had gently taken his hand away from picking at the Hammond logo on the back while the squad waited for the ring to close. He had looked down when they refused to let go and grumbled something akin to, “I need two hands to use my fucking gun.” which only got a soft laugh that caused his fans to kick into immediate overdrive - they didn’t let go until a firefight started up ten minutes later.

When they disappeared shortly after the Games finished that day, Revenant naturally assumed they were avoiding his expectant ire. Not for the handholding, no, but Octane had placed a jump pad behind him and launched him in the middle of a fight on accident.

“That was the smaller of two reasons,” Bloodhound agreed when they returned, covered in mud and with a small filled pouch at their waist.

They came to his room a few hours later - cleaned and with a small jar of paint.

Now, they sit on his lap with his hand in front of them and a lamp above. It’s not the ideal spot, but Bloodhound had insisted, and Revenant found he isn’t quite reluctant to how they’re sitting now.

“Smells like mulberries,” Revenant mumbles as Bloodhound dips a small brush into the open jar. The bristles come out a soft black, matching Revenant’s hand, and the paint is cold as they begin to cover the white circle.

“It reminds me of you,” Bloodhound replies simply. “They are rather tart… but sweet.”

If Revenant had eyebrows, he’d raise them, and he grunts questioningly.

“There are many memories I can recall. I am fond of the time you ran across the Swamps to deliver me a Longbow after you knocked down Elliott for it.” There go his fans again. Either Bloodhound is too engrossed in their work, or they’re being polite and pretending not to notice, and Revenant is hyper aware that it’s the latter as they casually begin working on the other hand in their brief pause. “But, there is also now. In the middle of your rather righteous ire against Octane, you allow me to join you in your solitude… and help take away your pain.”

They hold up Revenant’s hand to show him the finished work, all traces of Hammond having disappeared from his hand. The strokes from the homemade paint are seamless, as if there had never been a brand there in the first place, and something in Revenant’s chest evaporates, his shoulders lifting as though his 300 year old burden has left in an instant.

“I…” he hesitates, unsure, undeserving. The gentleness, the kindness. Though he’d usually react to such attempts with malice and aggression, there is a soft quietness inside this time. “Thank you… Bloth, you didn’t-”

“I will always be here for you, _elskan_ ,” Bloodhound interrupts gently as they bring Revenant’s hand close so that they can place a soft kiss on the knuckles. “When the paint chips, or your soul is too heavy, I will be by your side.”

An arm wraps around Bloodhound, pulling them closer to the simulacrum, and Revenant bows his head so that he can rest against the hunter’s shoulder. His optics close briefly when soft lips press against his temple, and he whispers, “Maybe I’ll want to live for you.”


End file.
